The basting apparatus of the type described herein relates to the injection of basting material into turkeys or other types of fowl. The amount of basting material required for a particular type of bird is dependent on the weight of the bird. A number of devices have been used to perform this function such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,071 entitled "Basting Injector and Control Means" issued on May 25, 1982, which rely on an extensive electrical switching circuit to control the operation of the basting apparatus used to inject the material into each bird. This electric control has been designed to provide a very precise control of the amount of basting material injected which is based on the weight of each bird. Due to the extensive number of switch functions that have to be performed, the adjustment system has been subject to numerous breakdowns.